


Konoha's sharegan brothers

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Fourth Shinobi War, Kidnapping, No Uchiha Massacre, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Naruto and Naruko both have Sharingan , and half brothers  together Naruto and Sasuke will be known has Konoha's Sharingan brothers  they have find their siblings Naruko and Inari  can they save thire siblings or will the younger ones be changed and will the two younger siblings missing start the fourth great ninja war read to findout.strong naruto smart naruto harem
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Shion (Naruto)/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)





	Konoha's sharegan brothers

Authors note i don’t own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto oh I don’t own the ocs Mizumi Mikazu and Tsmugi Momo Mizumi belongs to Darth -B and Tsumugi belong to Luchi 26 i got their permission to use them this the adopted version of the shairgan brothers oh naruto will have Kekkei Mōra the Rinne Sharingan

Chapter 1  
Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki  
A few years has passed since the third ninja war ended, and Minato and his team survived it they all in a cave it was October 10th, Kusihna just gave birth to twins one boy one girl named Naruto and Naruko.

“Oh they cute sensei!” said a woman with big boobs brown hair down to her neck with purple fang like marks on her cheeks wearing a black shirt with brown apron skirt her name is Rin Norah .

A man with a silver spiky hair named Kakakashi, he has black eyes wearing a green flask jacket the last guy has black spiky hair black eyes pale skin named Obito Uchiha.

“We happy for you sensei,” said Obito he then left to his clan’s compound, Minato stayed with Kushina and his new Born daughter and son in a cave.

Minato then took his family home, in the shadows is a cloaked figure the person smirked at the kids both or one would be good for village hidden in darkness.

At Minato house, he laid the three-down they sleep he went to walk to the Hokage tower a kunai went past him, Minato dodged it disappeared came up behind his attacker.

He then said,” Fugaku!”he had his Sharingan activated “i should been Hokage!” he yelled with rage.

Minato jumped back he looked down not into Fugaku’s eyes , “you truly are a genius Minato “.

Fugaku then made shadow clones Minato punched the four Fugaku’s “stop i want to make peace Fugaku!”, he then used his flying thunder god Jutsu and teleported somewhere to hide he then set down.

Began to chancel Natural enginery in his body to finish this fight with marks came on his eyes, he then got up out of a bush Fugaku waited.

Fugaku then threw a punch at Minato Minato blocked then hit Fugaku in the stomach, he went stumbling back.

He then went through hand seals and fired a fireball at Minato who dodged it, had handed out charka gathered in his palm, made out of wind.

He charged hiting Fugaku with it he yelled out,”Rasengan!” Fugaku then flew and hit a wall and died.

Minato then gave a sigh of sadness went to the office Rin jumped in front of him in her anbu cloths and fox mask on,” Lord fourth/ Minato sensei should i tell Mikoto?”.

Minato said,”yes tell her please tell her I had no choice” Rin, then body flickers to Mikoto’s house.

Few days pass Kusihna over at Mikoto’s house , “it be ok Mikoto i am here so is Menato”.

Mikoto smiled kissed Kusihna Kushina’s eyes widen, has Mikoto stops it “i love you and Minato Kusihna the truth is Fugaku was an abuser he beat me and raped me twice how I had Itachi and Sasuke so i am glad that bastards dead “.

Minato walks in then said,”i need you to help Mikoto to bring peace between Konoha and you clan” she shook her head yes.

Mikoto has pale skin black eyes and black hair to her back, wearing a blue shirt with a yellow apron on it.

Mikoto then got up started packing her and the kids things moved in with Minato “oh Mikoto here is wedding ring you be my second wife, oh this is a political marriage “ said Minato.

Mikoto blushed and then remembered” we need to get my half sister shes in the land of waves!” , Minato shook his head he understood then snapped his fingers.

Kakashi Rin and Obito came from the shadows”yes Lord fourth?” said Obito, Minato said,”i need you to go to wave and get Mikoto sister whats her name?”.

Mikoto then said,”its Tsunami Uchiha” the three then go to wave”Minato sensei doing alot to bring peace between the Uchiha and Konoha?”.

Said Rin, both Kakashi and Obito agreed, they made it to wave, it was beging be ran down looking.

They look around saw a woman with long blue-colored hair. She wears a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in colour. She also wears a long blue skirt. 

They walked up to her” hi you Tsunami?” asked the women shook her head she asked,” what can I do for you?” Obito handed her a note he wrote.

She read it and lead them to her home “ what this about?” she asked, Kakashi then answered” you wanted back in Konoha for political marriage you to marry Lord Fourth”.

Tsunami blushed then went to pack for her her father and son they all body flicked back to Konoha, Mikoto hugged her sister Tsunami hugged back.

Minato walked up and said,”i am Minato Namikaze  
you husband oh and Kusihna will be you wife so will Mikoto “ Tsunami blushed at the thought then shook her head yes.

The four lived happy together had five kids Naruto, Naruko Itachi Sasuke and Nari .

Few years past and Naruto and Sauske and Naruko were in the academy they were 5 walking home from school when Naruto saw two girls being bullied, Naruto ran to them.

While Sasuke walked home Nari and Naruko heard a rusle in the bush and walked over to it saw a kid playings who has brown hair and pink eyes “hi “,she said.

Naruko”who are you?” the girl just smiled and then walked up to them whispered something both Naruko and Nari passed out they taken away, back with Naruto.

He got in front of both girls their bully had purple hair and brown eyes wearing striped yellow and green shirt,” stop it it’s not right!” Naruto yelled.

She then got scared and left, Naruto turned around,” you two ok?” he asked both girls looked at the boy whose father had three wives.

“Thanks, i am Sakura this Ino” said the pink-haired girl with green eyes, Ino smiled Sakura had a red dress.

While Ino wore an orange shirt on with green stripes on her sleeves and gray pants, Naruto then said,”weres Naruko and Nari at?”.

Everyone looked dint see them they began to look at the park then everywhere, Naruto took Ino and Sakura home then he went home he looked down.  
“Dad mom Momma Ma Naruko and Inari gone they missing” Minato then called for all Anbu look for his biological and half son, all Anbu went to find them.

Hours pass they were not found everyone was sad, “damn i got call a Kage summit” he said he also put spys in other villages.

End of chapter 1 of the shareigan brothers


End file.
